


Passion is crashing as we speak

by bchekov



Series: This side of paradise [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: Gon isn’t stupid. He knows something is seriously wrong with Killua.That’s why Gon isn’t surprised when he shows up at his window at one in the morning, dark circles under his eyes, and tells him he is leaving.





	Passion is crashing as we speak

Gon isn’t stupid. He knows something is seriously wrong with Killua. He’s seen how thin he has become, noticed the faint trace of blood on pale lips; acknowledged that it’s somehow his fault and that there’s nothing he can do about it. He has tried pushing, he really has, but when Killua has set his mind to something there’s no room for talk. 

That’s why Gon isn’t surprised when he shows up at his window at one in the morning, dark circles under his eyes, and tells him he is leaving.

“Why?” he asks, rather than the _please don’t_ he thinks. Killua shrugs, not meeting his eyes.

“Milluki found out about our night out and told mom, who in turn told dad. It was the last drop. They told me if I hadn’t left before tomorrow they would have me forcibly removed.” he shrugs again. He looks tired.

Gon doesn’t buy it for a second.

“But,” he tries. “you can stay with us. You know how much Mito loves you.” he doesn’t miss how Killua winces at the word love.

“We both know I can’t,” he looks at his feet. “if not my parents, Illumi would know and i can’t put Alluka in that kind of danger.”

This was new. “You’re taking Alluka with you?”

Killua nods “I might as well. You know how they treat her when I’m not there; I can’t leave her behind.” he finally looks Gon in the face. His voice breaks, and Gon feels himself ache at the sound.

“I understand.” he offers. 

“Thank you,” and with that, he’s climbing out the window.

As soon as he’s no longer visible Gon lets himself crumble.


End file.
